


Well I Can Explain...

by Um_Lol



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Enemies, F/M, Fluff, Locker Room, Romance, Short One Shot, Trapped, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: How did Winry find herself in this kind of situation? She was just pushed into someone’s locker by a few girls. Why did she have to be inhislocker?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Well I Can Explain...

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is kinda terrible but oh well. It’s also my first time writing EdWin... Hope you enjoy!

Why do I have to be in this situation? Out of all the freshmen to pick on, of course I’m the lucky one that the girls chose. I really don’t care what they think about automail but did they really have to do this? They can say what they want about me but they didn’t have to trap me in one of the boys lockers in the changing room. I shouldn’t have fallen for their tricks.

It started with a small sound coming from the boys changing room. Me being naive, I opened the door slightly to check if someone was hurt. Luckily, no one was in the changing rooms, so I walked in. I should’ve known from the moment there was nobody in, that something was strange. I should’ve left but instead I was slammed into one of the lockers.

I could hear laughing from outside the locker. Of course, they just wanted to torment me.

“You can’t leave me here, let me out!” I shouted.

“No, we’re going to let you suffer, automail nerd!”

“Let me out, or else I’ll get my wrench and-”

“See ya _loser!”_ The two girls cut me off.

I really don’t care what they said, I only cared about getting out. I banged against the locker door multiple times before giving up. They’ve left me here. Now I’m stuck.

I would break the locker door but it’s surprising how strong it is, making it seem impossible to do. Or I can wait for a boy to come in and open the locker. I really don’t want the second option but as much as I try to break the locker door, nothing happens. I might be seen as a pervert from whoever might open the locker, but so what? I wish I could give those girls a piece of my mind. The only thing is, it might take hours before the boys come in.

Maybe I should try to look on the bright side. The bright side is that...What bright side is there? I’m currently stuck in some boy’s locker because those girls decided to pick on me. Why did all this have to happen to me? I could complain about all my problems with high school while we’re at it. The stress. Everything now is so much more stressful than middle school.

And him.

Edward Elric. Also known as the most stubborn person I’ve ever met. We were forced to sit next to each other in a class. And the first thing I knew about him was that he was an alchemist. He’s also noticeably short, like most people are taller than him. Even his brother is slightly taller than him. Our conversation went not that great...

* * *

_“Y’know, you’re pretty short. I mean, your brother is taller than you,” I laughed._

_“Yeah, well at least I don’t talk about automail every other minute,” Ed replied._

_“I can easily grab my wrench and hit you across the head with it, so how about we try to be nice to each other.”_

_“You really carry a wrench with you everywhere? What a nerd...”_

_“Says the person who reads alchemy books all the time.”_

_“Shut up!”_

_“Fine.”_

* * *

I later realized that he had an automail arm and leg. Why was he complaining about me liking automail when he has it? And when I asked him about it, he told me to mind his own business. I tried to be a nice person, but he is far too stubborn. Although his younger brother, Alphonse is actually pretty nice. But something soon interrupted my thoughts.

Someone had finally opened the door. It was him.

“What are you doing in my locker?” Ed asks.

I couldn’t say anything, I was too busy looking elsewhere. He doesn’t have his shirt on. I shouldn’t stare, I really shouldn’t stare. My face heats up and I try to look away.

_“Well?”_

“U-um I should go...” I stuttered.

“So you’re not going to tell me what you’re doing in my locker?” He asks.

“Some girls decided to push me into one of the lockers and it happened to be your locker.” I tell him the truth.

“Some of the girls are so rude...” He mutters.

“Well, th-thanks for letting me out,” I say while I leave.

I couldn’t help but stare at his chest. I also noticed how a big scar where his automail arm is. Did something happened to him? Why did he have to be the one to open the door? He was surprisingly well toned- **wait** why am I thinking this?

I was a bushing mess for the rest of that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so illogical to me but it’s cute so it’s fine?


End file.
